


Of Rumors & Responsibilities

by abrigosAzules



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, High School, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrigosAzules/pseuds/abrigosAzules
Summary: Based off of the tumblr post about Flash starting a rumor that he’s dating spider man because I couldn’t find any. (If you have a link to the post please send it!)Edit: post (should be) here! https://gayinthechair.tumblr.com/post/183168725859/someone-probably-flash-starts-a-rumour-that





	Of Rumors & Responsibilities

“Peter, have you heard?!” Ned’s impromptu interrogation snapped Peter from his stupor, his hands put down firmly on Peter’s desk. Class had just let out, and Peter really didn’t want to wait outside for the after school crowd to clear.

“Heard what, Ned?” Peter groaned, running a hand through his hair. He’d been up late on patrol last night and really didn’t want to be here. If this was something about an apocalypse, Peter was going to riot. 

“Everyone is saying Flash is dating Spider-Man!” Ned hissed, his sense of urgency finally spreading to Peter, who fell out of his chair. 

“They’re saying- what?!” Peter stage whispered from his place on the floor, ears turning red enough to challenge one of Mr. Stark’s suits. If someone started a rumor than he- Spider-Man was /dating/ Flash Thompson of all people, they either had a personal vendetta or....  
“It was Flash!” Peter’s eyes went wide, sending a conspicuous look to Ned, “It had to be him, who else would start that? Oh my god, this is the worst.” 

“No, dude, this is awesome! You can totally use this against him!” Ned was bouncing on the balls of his heels, a storm brewing in his head. 

“Alright, well I’m going to head out, we’ll talk about this more later. Tell your abuela I said hi,” Peter chimed, feeling weary; Ned waving him goodbye as they walked out of the classroom and down opposing ends of the hallway. He’d only made it down one starewell when...

“Hey Penis, whatcha got there?” Flash crowed, flanked by his stupid friends, who were thankfully waved off. Peter groaned inwardly - now was /really/ not the time. Like, /really/ not the time. He’d just been rolling up his sleeve to check his watch, and yes, maybe it was a bit unsanitary to wear the suit to school but he really wanted to get straight to his patrol. A new guy had moved into the apartment underneath them, and the smell of smoke was unbearable to Peter’s enhanced senses. Imagining the stench clinging to the suit sent shivers up his spine. 

“Ah- w-what have I got where?” Peter stuttered helpfully, almost ripping the sleeve of his sweater as he pulled it down. Triumph flashed in Flash’s eye as his suspicious were confirmed, and Peter felt the world begin to crash around hi-

“Costumes, really? I’ll have you know that Spider-Man is my /boyfriend/, and he’d totally think you’re lame for wearing that.” Flash smirked, looking proud of himself; unaware that Peter knew just how untrue that was. 

“Uh-huh.” He replied, unable to contain his sarcasm, which Peter immediately regretted. 

“What, you don’t think I’m good enough for a super hero? Is that it, Parker? It’s more believable than your ‘Stark Internship’,” Flash sneered, pulling up air quotes. Ned’s words from before rung fresh in Peter’s mind, a sudden & vicious idea presenting itself. 

“Oh yeah? Well I can prove it- can you?” Peter challenged, adrenaline powered courage thick in his tone as he pulled out the Security Pass Mr. Stark had handed to him with a quick ‘don’t lose this’ talk. Flash paled, trying to think of a comeback, and most definitely wishing he hadn’t dismissed his ‘lackeys’ moments ago. 

“O-Of course I can, Penis - I bet that badge isn’t even real.” Flash huffed, storming off with only a bright red face to show for it. 

Peter watched him flee with a sense of satisfaction and then-  
“Oh my god, what have I done-!”

—

It was a few days of silence from Flash later when Peter was finally cornered by the bastard again, this time in his suit. A spike in his heart rate sent Karen asking after his well-being, to which Peter was quick to reassure. 

“Hey, Spider-Man! Can you come down here for a second?” Flash has beckoned, looking nervous and disturbingly fan-boyish. 

“Karen, can you turn on interrogation mode, but make the voice a little less - I dunno, intense?” 

“Of course, Peter.” The AI responded helpfully, before continuing - “Try speaking now.” 

“Thanks, Kare- whoah!” Peter startled, surprised by his own voice. It wasn’t as intense, as Karen had promised, and made him sound satisfyingly manly.  
“Nice, thanks!” 

He dropped down to the ground in an appropriately dramatic fashion, making Flash stumble back a few paces.  
“What do you need, fellow citizen?” Peter asked, trying to swallow the anxiety and absolute hilarity this situation was causing to well up in his throat. 

“Um, okay well see- there’s this ne- boy at school who thinks he’s better than me, and he made up a bunch of stuff to make him sound cool and it just made me so mad so I kind of told everyone that w-we....uh..”

Seeing Flash clam up like this was Peter’s actual dream. Everything he’d done to him was being thrown back into Flash’s face, and he could either be the bigger man and say something inspirational, or he could...

“I told the whole school we were dating!” Flash suddenly blurted, looking downcast but still arrogant as ever. 

“Well, I don’t think that’s the whole truth,” Peter began smoothly, approaching Flash with the air of a predator approaching its weakened prey. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was around, Peter held a finger to his lips and slowly teased off his mask, looking a horrified, pale as a sheet Flash dead in the eye. 

“W-Why’re you s-showing me t-this?!” Flash stammered, looking like he was about to pass out. 

“Because no one will ever believe you.” Peter grinned ruthlessly, tugging his mask back on and swinging away with the irritated voice of Karen in his ears.


End file.
